Flashlight
by Liesane
Summary: This is a story of how Kragok ended up... with a cybernetic eye and arm...  Gets pretty gory later on, so definitely not for the light hearted...


**Kragok's Childhood PHAIL**  
>Chapter 1: <strong>The Flashlight<strong>

"Hmm… I wonder how this works…," a young Lien-Da said to herself softly as she tampered with a rather large black flash light she had found underneath the living room sofa. She was sitting on the cold wooden floor of the attic in the dark. She started to click the small switch forward and back with her cute stubby little fingers on the side of the flash light. The yellow light shown from it was so bright; it hurt her eyes when she snuck a direct look at it. So, using her common sense, she shown it on the dark wall instead. Kragok, her just-as-curious twin brother, silently decided to follow his sister up to the attic that night and was hiding behind a few crates full of scrap metal. He spied on Lien-Da meticulously with his deep blue eyes as she played with the flashlight, giggling cutely. Kragok smiled harshly and evilly. He was going to leap out from behind the crates and scare her. Hopefully she would get in trouble once they're parents heard she was up in the attic where she wasn't supposed to be.  
>As Lien-Da was distracted with the beautiful light, searching for things near the walls, Kragok got down on his hands and crouched lower to the floor. Readying himself, he stepped a few inches closer. Slowly, slowly he was calculating the perfect moment to jump. Finally, he leaped out in front of Lien-Da. "AAHH!" she screamed shrilly, not sure what it was until she hurriedly swung the powerful light into Kragok's eyes.<br>**"OUCH!"** Kragok stepped back with his hands covering his eyes. **"GODDAMNIT, LIEN-DA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"** he screamed at her.  
><strong>"Well, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE IDIOT TRYING TO SCARE ME!<strong> And daddy said you're not supposed to be cursing…" Lien-Da scolded at him.  
>"Argh…" Kragok rubbed his hurting eyes. "Who gives a crap what dad said? You almost blinded me!" He carefully took his hands off his closed eyes. Luckily, the flashlight didn't cause any real damage to his sight. It just blurred up his vision a bit. He turned to face Lien-Da, who was trying hard not to giggle. He grimaced angrily at her. "You little….bitch…" He muttered hostilely under his breath.<br>"What was it that you said?" She shot a penetrating glare at him. She apparently heard something coming from her brother's dirty mouth.  
>"Nichts!" Kragok lied, quickly faking and innocent look towards the dusty, cobwebbed ceiling. He hid his hands behind his back and shuffled his bare feet, trying to look even more like some stereotypical lying kid from television. He then smoothly turned his narrowed eyes and smug grin towards his annoyed sister.<br>"You loser… Do you really think I understand whatever stupid thing you just said?"  
><em><strong>"Yes,"<strong>_ Kragok said sharply. He then stuck out his tongue at his equally bratty sister. Lien-Da put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes with an impatient look on her face.  
>"Well, thanks for ruining my fun anyway!" She retorted sarcastically back at her brother.<br>"Why, your welcome!" Kragok added, bowing down to her; not for real of coarse. He caught sight of the black flashlight and swiftly snatched it out of his sister's hand.  
><strong>"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"<strong> Lien-Da desperately struggled to get her flashlight back.  
>"Heh, heh… <strong>NEIN!<strong>" Kragok jumped back to avoid his sister's ruthless lunges. Then Lien-Da halted, taking in deep breaths.  
>"GGGGRRRRR…. <em><strong>DADDYYYYYY!<strong>_" Boiling with rage, she screamed so loud Kragok swore she was going to break the windows and make the wooden floor beneath them give way.  
><strong>"SSSSHHHH! God… SHUT UP, LIEN-DA!<strong>" Kragok panicked as his sister stood there crying and screaming for her daddy to come up there and teach her stupid brother a lesson. Kragok finally couldn't stand it anymore so he just gave her back the flashlight. "God, you happy now?" Kragok blew out a puff of air, relieved that they're parents didn't come up there. His parents never spared him from any punishment, especially if he hurt his sister. Something felt wrong though; why wasn't there anybody making any noise down there? Especially after Lien-Da's tantrum.  
>Lien-Da dried her eyes and the two children looked at each other confusedly, then down to the floor. They breathed out puffs of smoke in the air. It was getting pretty chilly up in the attic since winter was approaching. They cautiously crept towards the small trap door on the floor of the attic, making sure to not make any sudden creaks on the wood. Both children looked down the long wooden stairs. The sight of how high they were up sort of frightened the two.<br>"Well? Who's going down first?" Kragok asked Lien-Da, a little dizzily.  
>"Well, not me!" She scoffed, almost in a disgusted voice. Kragok snorted at her sister and looked back down the stairs. There weren't any rails so he would have to brace himself climbing down backwards. He grabbed the ladder with his left hand and turned around, placing his feet onto the steps. He managed to climb all the way back down without looking up once to his sister.<br>He called up to Lien-Da, "Now it's your turn!" Lien-Da looked down at her brother. Like this he looked diminutive. Lien-Da started to reach down for the ladder until she realized, _Wait… What do I do with this flashlight?_ She looked at the black flashlight in her hand. It was a heavy SureFire 9P and Lien-Da didn't just want to leave it laying in the attic. So, she held onto it by placing it into her mouth and biting hard on it. It hurt her gums bad but she couldn't leave it there. She began climbing down, but half-way there her teeth started loosing their grip on the weighty SureFire. They were also starting to hurt her pretty bad and she couldn't take it any longer. So, she accidentally let it go to the floor and with a large _**CRACK!**_ it impacted the tile floor below. Kragok had to get out of the way or it would have probably killed him.  
><strong>"LIEN-DA! KRAGOK!"<strong> They heard their mother and father's familiar voices from the doorway of their house.  
>"Come on, Lien-Da! Get down <strong>FAST!<strong>" Kragok whispered loudly to his panicking sister still on the ladder. Frightened, Lien-Da hurriedly stepped down the rest of the ladder when she heard footsteps getting louder. But, in an accidental frenzy she slipped on one of the steps and fell down the ladder. **"SISTER!"** Kragok cried. He crouched down by her side to try to revive her. Thankfully, she wasn't too far from the bottom of the ladder; even though she went out cold.  
>Luger and Merin-Da came running in to see what all the loud commotion was. Merin-Da put her hand on her mouth when she saw her little girl lying unconscious on the floor. <strong>"LIEN-DA!"<strong> her mother cried helplessly.  
>"Where were you, Kragok! <strong>WHY WEREN'T YOU LOOKING AFTER YOUR ONLY SISTER!<strong>" He yelled angrily at him.  
>"B…b,but- <em><strong>I WAS!<strong>_" He yelled back at him.  
>Luger paid no attention to Kragok's immature little yelps and picked his unconscious daughter up. He turned to his weeping wife and said, "Don't worry, Merin-Da! She'll be fine! You stay here with Kragok!" He then ran out the door, carrying Lien-Da in his arms to the nearest infirmary. Kragok, mouth hanging open, turned to his mom and pleaded, "Mother! Please! I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault! We-"<br>**"THAT'S ENOUGH, KRAGOK!** I don't want to hear it!" she yelled at him to silence down. She then walked away, weeping, to the master bedroom. Leaving Kragok there, standing alone. Why did everyone blame him? He look around and then down at the black flashlight on the floor; it had a crack in it. He then kicked it. Hard. Against the white wall, leaving a mark. But it still didn't break.


End file.
